The Legend Of The Wild Smurf
"The Legend Of The Wild Smurf" is a fanfiction story that appears in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series of stories. It is loosely based on "Smurf On The Wild Side" and "The Wild Smurf". Plot Summary The Smurf community has been noticing that the forest is filled with traps set up by Severus the evil wizard, who seeks nothing more than to capture Smurfs and extract their essence. They also have noticed a mysterious Smurf showing up on occasion to get them out of the traps before Empath even had time to do so. In fact, Reporter Smurf has been collecting eyewitness reports of the legendary "wild Smurf" and is even offering a reward for the first Smurf who can capture him and turn him in. Empath is notably curious about these "wild Smurf" sightings and has asked Papa Smurf what he thinks about them, to which Papa Smurf only answers that it could possibly be Tracker's brother which he remembers being lost in the forest as an infant before Tracker was even born. Then some Smurfs finally find this "wild Smurf" trapped in one of Severus' traps. Empath and Papa Smurf go out to confront the legendary figure, and Empath suddenly remembers that he is the Smurf in the forest he was found by in the wintertime during his first visit to the Smurf Village. They bring the "wild Smurf" home to the Smurf Village where he meets his brother Tracker for the first time in years. It is there that he is given the official name of Wild Smurf, recorded as Schtroumpf Sauvage in their register of Smurfs. During Wild Smurf's first day in the Smurf Village, Polaris Psyche and a few other Smurfs have been noticeably put off by that Smurf's behavior and suggested that he would be assigned a teacher in the ways of the Smurf so that he would learn proper village conduct. Only Empath objected to the idea that Wild Smurf should even be domesticated at all, feeling more sympathetic to that Smurf's situation of being thrust into a world completely alien to him. Nevertheless, Papa Smurf assigned a very eager Brainy Smurf to handle the task of teaching proper village conduct to Wild Smurf, starting off with trying him out in regular Smurf clothes made by Tailor until he and the village clothes maker realize that they were making Wild feel uncomfortable and so a loincloth was made for him instead. While Brainy was attempting to educate Wild Smurf, Smurfette found herself attracted to him, which was starting to make Empath feel a little jealous. Also the Smurflings wanted to play with Wild Smurf, but felt continually shut out as Brainy refused to let him interact with the younger Smurfs, focusing mostly on his education. Eventually Empath had to step in when Brainy had hit the wall of frustration in trying to get Wild Smurf to speak: by using his minds-eye abilities, Empath enabled Wild to speak his first word, and from there he was able to learn other words. But as Wild Smurf's ability to speak grew, he began to wonder where he came from and why he was the way he was. Empath, Papa Smurf, and Tracker helped him out by taking him into the Imaginarium where he visited the past and saw recreations of his parents for the first time. He was shocked to find out that his parents thought he was dead and that they also were now dead, causing him to flee into the forest. Empath tried to console Wild Smurf in telling him he had shared the same sense of pain in knowing he had a parent who died before he ever knew her. But Wild did not trust Empath's words, nor did he feel that the Smurf Village was truly his home or that anybody really cared for him like the squirrels who raised him. Notes * Wild Smurf gained the ability to speak in the comic books, whereas in the cartoon show he remained speaking in squirrel chatter. Songs * "The Animal Song" * "Born To Be Wild" * "Wild Wild Life" Possible Voice Cast * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Polaris Psyche - Tim Russ * Wild Smurf - Frank Welker (animal noises), Scott Menville (speaking voice) * Brainy - Keegan DeLancie * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Jokey - Max Cassella * Greedy - Thomas Wilson * Smurflings - Tara Strong, Nancy Cartwright, Tress MacNeille, Pamela Hayden * Malgamer - Gideon Emery Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories